Lucky in Love/dialogues
(John Marston finds Landon Ricketts playing a game of Poker at the cantina in Chuparosa) The Stranger: I fold. Manolo Santander: No tengo nada. (I have nothing) Landon Ricketts: Gentlemen, gentlemen, I thank you. Oh yeah. Hey, Mr. Marston. How you keeping, sir? John Marston: Just fine, thank you. And you? Ricketts: Very well, sir. Thank God my wife died. Unlucky in love, lucky in cards. Garçon (boy), champagne for everyone! Andreas Müller: Keep playing, Mr. Ricketts. Ricketts: Oh I'm sorry, Herr Müller. I'll keep playing you in servitude for the rest of your life on earth, if that makes you happy! Yes, I shall indeed, sir. Müller: Well then, your deal. Ricketts: Marston, would you like to join us? Marston: I don't think so, I'm just going to have a drink. Ricketts: Oh come on, sit down, sit down. Marston: Okay then, gentlemen. Müller: Na mach schon! (Well, come on!) What convenient timing for a friend to join, Mr. Ricketts. I'll be watching you. Ricketts: Müller, we might have to send you off prospecting for more silver soon. Müller: Not for me. Ricketts: Mr. Marston, I hope you realise you're in the presence of one of the keenest German minds in all of Mexico. (A game of poker commences, and Marston ends up winning) Ricketts: Look at that, a little beginner's luck. I'll take a whisky, if you're buying, Müller. You know what I always say, Müller: if you find yourself in a hole, it's best to stop digging. (The game continues, and Marston wins the next hand as well) Müller: You fucking cheat! Marston: Excuse me? Müller: You fucking looked at my fucking cards, you fucking cheat. Ricketts: Now, Herr Muller, let's calm down. There must be some mistake. Müller: There is no mistake. Your Yankee friend here is a fucking cheat. Marston: Easy there, Germany. Calm yourself down. Müller: Oh yeah... you know exactly what you did. Marston: Yeah, I know exactly what I did, friend, which was nothing. Now I'd prefer it if we could all play a friendly game and no one get hurt. Müller: You, you planted this guy, Ricketts. Ricketts: Now, why would I do that? I've already beaten you. Now, calm down and let's finish the game. Müller: There is no more card game. (Müller draws his gun, causing everyone else in the cantina to draw against each other) Ricketts: Ease up there, friend. Müller: There must be a name for this. Ricketts: An impasse, sir. An impasse. We can all die, here and now. Müller: I'm not fighting you, Ricketts. But the Yankee. Him I don't like. Ricketts: He's done you no harm, Müller. Müller: He's done me no good, either. Outside, winner takes the pot. Ricketts: The winner will take what he wants. The other man, will be in no position to argue. Müller: Sanchez will be my second. Marston: As you wish, Germany. As you wish. (The group dissipates as Marston and Müller move to duel) Ricketts: Walk with me, John. I want to make sure you know how this is gonna work. A duel is all about timing. If you pull your gun too soon, you'll be less accurate. After you draw, pick your shots carefully, like I showed you. Once you've picked your marks, the rest, my friend, is in the hands of fate. Müller: Come on, Yankee! I am a busy man. Ricketts: As soon as he draws, put him down! Müller: You should have stayed home, Yankee! (Marston defeats Müller in a duel) Ricketts: (laughing) Old Müller always did play his cards too early. Come on, we've earned ourselves a drink. I think Mr. Müller is buying. (Marston and Ricketts sit down with their drinks) Marston: Your health. (The Stranger returns, holding a young woman at gunpoint) The Stranger: You! The man they call Marston, sí! (yes!) You like killing? Watch me cut her throat. Marston: Nice friends you got here, Mr. Ricketts. The Stranger: Tú y yo, (you and I) Marston. Eh, peleamos ahora, eh? (Hey, we fight now, eh?) We fight now! (Marston duels The Stranger, killing him. However, a group of banditos attack) Ricketts: God, can't a man drink in peace? Come on, smoke these bastards up! (Marston and Ricketts eliminate the banditos) Ricketts: Well, I think we can safely say this poker game is over. (After the shootout, Marston and Ricketts regroup near the cantina) Ricketts: Well, I must say, you tourists certainly bring peace and prosperity to this land. Then again, I doubt Müller will be missed. Marston: He wasn't much of a poker player. (Marston and Ricketts tip their hats and part ways) Category:Dialogues